


Hush

by cloverfield



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, Inappropriate Use of Silencing Spells, Kurogane's a Screamer, M/M, Post-Series, Quick and Quiet, Shh Keep It Down You Two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:41:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6363523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloverfield/pseuds/cloverfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I <i>wish</i>,” sighs Fai, wistful and wicked all at once, “I wish I could hear you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hush

**Author's Note:**

> As was pointed out on tumblr, [Fai knows silencing spells.](http://llybian.tumblr.com/post/124199951891/canonically-fai-knows-a-sound-muffling-spell) As was _also_ pointed out on tumblr, this information could be misused so, so easily.

The salt-sting of sweat as it hits his lip, tender with the catch of teeth, isn’t enough to earn a gasp, and the hot press of Fai’s mouth drinks it in anyway: the rasping breath that groans from his throat in a softly soundless creak, Kurogane’s throat working heavy as he rolls his head back against sand-smoothed stone.

“I _wish_ ,” sighs Fai, wistful and wicked all at once, “I wish I could hear you,” and chases the words with the glide of his tongue over the tendons that jump and twitch down the side of Kurogane’s neck. “You sing so good for me.”

If there were words he could speak, they would be sharp, a flustered bark of irritation and embarrassment and affection all at once – but there are none, and no sound either, and beneath the bright-burning sigil thin fingers drew down the length of his throat Kurogane feels his skin catch alight.

“You don’t know what it does to me,” Fai murmurs, as soft as velvet. The edge of his teeth scrapes sweetly, sweetly, a prickling counterpoint to his magic’s heady flare. “You don’t know, _mm_.” The hand clutching at Kurogane’s hip shakes, nails scratching, bruising; a tremble that races up Fai’s arm and locks his tendons tight as he shoves Kurogane back harder against the wall. “I would– ha _-ahh_ , I would have you shake down the ceiling, if you could.”

 _You could try_ , Kurogane says, the words unvoiced; licks his lips as the sound catches and scrapes over his tongue, feels the bitten-soft edge of his lip left bloodied and hot and his lover’s magic an ember in his throat – but the challenge is heard, and the flutter of Fai’s eyelashes falls like a pennant that signals war.

The brutal hitch of his knee over Fai’s shoulder comes with a grunt through a gnash of white teeth; the long, slow thrust that works Kurogane back against stone –cold and gritty and deliciously rough, a sanding scrape over skin that burns with heat– earns him a strangled hiss, serpentine and hungry, and the gilt-edged gleam of those sharp, sharp eyes cuts him with a quickening shiver. _Yes. Yes_.

Fai pants, as soft and quiet as the slap of skin on skin. “You’re so– you’re _so_ – nh _nn_ –”

Another bite, kissed across his collarbone; the catch of nails against the thickness of his thigh, stinging and hot and perfect. Kurogane moans –can’t help it– and the _burn_ in his gullet as the spell fires leaves him aching and weak. The sound bleeds into silence before it is born, enough that the heavy rasping cadence of Fai’s breath is shockingly loud in its absence, but it’s still so quiet he can hear his own blood where it thunders.

Sweat drips down Fai’s forehead, his face flushed in a spill of heat from cheek to crown. “ _Kuro_ –nnnh, Kuro– _ss_ –” He swallows, tries again, speaks in a hushed and cracked whisper even as the crescendo builds: “Kuro-sama, Kuro-sama!”

Kurogane can’t close his mouth, can’t breathe: feels the world tighten and pulse in time with the heart that pounds beneath his ribs, with the stutter-drag- _push_ of Fai’s rolling hips and the jacknifing throb in his gut. His leg shakes across Fai’s shoulder, his hand pressed flat and clawing at the stone, the only fingers he has scraping and twitching. _There_ , Kurogane groans, huffs the word in a silent greedy demand, and the spell smoulders like a coin laid hot in the hollow of his throat. _There! Again, again, don’t you fucking stop_– _!_

Fai doesn’t, and on the last, grinding thrust –punishing and perfect, a quake in his thighs that shudders up through the arch of his spine, the rolling flat of his pale belly, the taut tendon carved like stone in the wiry length of lean arms that hold Kurogane still, that hold him _up_ – Kurogane feels it hit like a late summer typhoon: fast and wet and _brutal_ , leaving him a hot and screaming wreckage in its crashing wake.

“Oh yes,” purrs Fai quietly, sometime later; shoved in close and flushed with the afterglow, pushing Kurogane flat against the wall with the warmth and weight of his body alone, “oh, yes, _yes_. You’re perfect.” A kiss, soft on the swell of his breast, and Kurogane shudders a breath through the pinching catch of his burning throat. “You’re _beautiful_.” Another kiss, a damp smack of smiling lips against Kurogane’s shoulder, and the squeeze of Fai’s hands on his hips. “My Kuro-sama. Mm, mine.” The third kiss tickles, the mess of Fai’s hair tucked under his chin and sticking with sweat, but it’s good, and for a moment Kurogane can’t even think of moving.

The leg slung over Fai’s shoulder is cramping, though, and while one arm is enough to balance against a Clow palace wall even with his other leg wrapped around Fai’s hip, it’s not enough to lever himself into a position to get down. _Hey_ , Kurogane tries, and blinks in drowsy realisation when it doesn’t work. _Hn._

The brief tap of his fingers on the back of Fai’s neck –three times; not enough to leave him unbalanced, but enough it can’t be mistaken for anything else– gets his message across, and Fai murmurs something silkily arcane that makes the air shimmer and spark. The stroke of cool fingertips melts the sigil loose from Kurogane’s skin so that magic drips warm and slow down the back of his throat, smoothing away the rough edges of what should be strained and sore.

“You’re so good to me,” says Fai gently.

Kurogane coughs, grunts, clears his throat with a grumble as Fai lets him down, bare feet touching the smooth floor once more. “Not really.” It’s a rasp when he speaks, and it will be for hours still.

“Oh, but you _are_ ,” and the twinkle in blue-again eyes suggests Kurogane is about to earn himself a long and teasing soliloquy about how kind he is to let Fai fuck him into the brickwork –as though it weren’t something they both really, _really_ enjoyed; as though it were a _punishment_ to let his lover grind him into the kind of dazed and pleasured stupor that leaves him sated and weak– and he’s too damn tired to listen to it for overlong.

“We need to clean up,” he grunts, and the rough curl of his fingers into sweat-sticky and tangled hair earns Kurogane a pleased hum, albeit one quiet enough it won’t carry down the long and echoing hall beyond their rooms. The long and echoing hall that is the entire reason they thought to use a silencing spell in the first place. “And then bed.”

“Definitely,” murmurs Fai, and catches Kurogane’s hand to kiss his palm. “Sleep time, Kuro-sama. We’ve a long day ahead.” The soft way Fai’s eyelashes fall as he blinks says he’s tired, but the wicked gleam beneath them says not for long. “And who knows – maybe tomorrow, it’ll be _my_ turn to try and keep quiet.”

**Author's Note:**

> [whistles innocently]


End file.
